


Furries Scalies harcore

by ap_kibum



Category: IN2IT (Band), N.Tic (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_kibum/pseuds/ap_kibum
Summary: Sangwook and Yeontae meet up, once again.





	Furries Scalies harcore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim jion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kim+jion).



> i yeah

Sangwooks POV

I sighed, resting my chin on my palm. This sucks, everything sucks.

“Ah! Sangwook!” a voice speaks to me, i look up but its only my hyung, jeong yeontae.

“Oh, hi..” I say speaking back to him.

“Wanna come over my house, dongsaeng”

“What why” I was just eliminated from the only hope i had, after newus disbanded i had nothing else. So i guess i took peace in boys24.

“Just cause...” he said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the coffee shop.

“Hey wait a minute Yeontae hyung may have long legs but i can barely move a muscle anymore” I say stumbling over my own legs.

“And why’s that??” he asked while smirking.

“I… why would you want to know that” I say to him, my face instantly turning red.

“Just cause…” he answered again.

I turn my head still his hand is tightly around my wrist. His big meaty hands deliciously covering my soft and delicate skin.

“Call me baby,” he said and winked at me. 

I choked on my saliva. 

“Hi what the fuck Yeontae” 

“You're the only one in my world”

I freeze, stopping both of us. Is this a confession??????????

“Why’d you stop walking?” He asked nervously.  
Yeontaes POV

He kissed me, my dongsaeng grabbed my face to kiss me, and then soon it turned into a make out session.

I let go of this face lock, and grab his hand. We were almost there, so i quickly made us run, run to my house. I grab my keys to unlock the door fidgeting with the lock. 

Eventually it worked and i yanked sangwook into my house. He let out a small yelp from the sudden shock. I shut my door close and immediately drag him into the bedroom.

“Hey wait yeontae hyung do you have protection or something.” The boy said frantically, poor angel, `must have be his first time. 

“Yup it’s in the bathroom,” i responded to the frightened lil baby.

I threw him on the bed.

“Ill be right back baby” attempting to give him my best bedroom eyes.

His face turns bright red.

I quickly run to the bathroom, digging through my cabinets to find the box of hidden condoms i’ve stashed away in the deepest pits of hell. I never thought i’d have to use them, especially on Mr Lee.

I ran back and found sangwook without anything on except for pink underpanties. He was blushing furiously.

I guess he wears those everyday? Or does he just keep it in his bag just in case…

I decided to lie down right next to him. I wrap my arms around him, his body shivering from my ice cold juicy hands. I leaned in and we kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned. I started to stroke his chest, shivers still get sent down his spine. He moaned louder, but i cover his mouth. He moved a little bit over and sat on my phone. I was pissed. But that made it SEXIER. I grabbed the home phone next to me and immediately started to call my phone, causing it to buzz. His moans became more extreme with pleasure. 

Sangwooks POV

I laid there moaning vIGERusly to me and yeontaes hyung make out session. 

“A… AH” I shriek out of pure plessure. 

Isaac, Yeontae’s roommate suddenly bursts through the door, “guys i just leveled u- what the fuck is happening here?!”

Yeontae coughs and looks at him, “ah nothing isaac just y'know bros being bros.” 

I smiled, wow jesus he’s such a FUCKING dork. 

“Yeah bro just bros being bros.” I say in the deepest voice i can, attempting to replicate my own dongsaeng jinseo’s DEEP ass voice.

“Ok………. Well i’ll leave you bros alone…” isaac said awkwardly and then dashed out like flash needed to pee.

“Um ok I’m sorry about that..” Yeontae says putting his hand on my back. 

My smile gets bigger as does my dick for my hyungs juicy manly wee wee.

“Did you know that a peanuts are called a peanut because the pee is stored in the nuts” Yeontae tells me completely out of the blue. 

I laugh, but I want to get this over with, so I guess I’m a power bottom now. I push him over onto his back. I go to unbutton his pants. 

“Oh,, my Sangwook..” 

I smile and slide my hand down his pants into his boxers. 

Yeontae sweats violently, getting more moist by the second. He awkwardly laughs.

Yeontaes POV

I push him off me, I cant do this anymore.

“Sangwook ive been lying to you…” 

Sangwook tilts his head, “What do you mean?” he asks.

I sigh, getting off the bed, i then,, open the closet to reveal my fursuit. The bright neon green and toxic yellow sizzle my eyes but im completely used to it. Sangwook on the other hand not so much. As sangwook screams in shock.

“I’m sorry sangwook, I didn’t mean to keep it from you for so long. I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore.”

Sangwook takes a deep breath and quickly shakes his head. “Yeontae, it’s okay. I haven’t been honest with you either.”  
He pulls out his phone and slips a piece of paper from behind his case. I lean closer as he unfolds a drawing of a pastel pink and blue fursona with flowers all around it. I try to hold back my tears of shock.

“Sangwook dongsaeng, I didnt know you were a-“ He interrupted me. 

“I didn’t know you were either, hyung I have been nervous to tell you for the longest time.”

“Sangwook, do you mind if I… put on the suit?” 

Sangwook smiles, happily grasping his hands together. 

“Of course Yeontae hyung! Or if you want me to call you by your fursona name?” He asks.  
“Um,, yeah my fursona name is Neon Apple Pie, but if you really want you can just call me neon…” I tell him, nervously.

“Ok Neon hyung! Then you can call me by MY fursona name, sunshine sparkles” My dongsaeng tells me.

I smile happily, pulling the suit out to slowly put the suit on, making me feel all furried up. 

“H-hey Sangwook- I mean, sunshine sparkles, can you… zip me up.” I ask him. He smiles and nods.

As he approches me i feel closer and closer to him, and slowly the zipper goes up. Once im in full suit i turn around to look at him, and i hug him. 

“Thank you.. So much sunshine sparkles… ive never felt true love before..” I tell him

He wraps his arms around me, “and i havent felt it either, i love you so much neon hyung.. Will you marry me?” 

I gasp “ohmy god of course” i start to cry in furry. 

But suddenly i hear a thud and then SOMETHING comes out from under my bed.  
“Oh my god, its Jiahn!!” I yell.

“Hi guys, what the FUCK just happened..” Jiahn asks us, but then suddenly, HYUNUK coMES TOO FROM THE OTHER CLOSET. 

“Yeah jesus christ i thought this was gonna be a kdrama type shit but no apparently not what the hec” Hyunuk tells us crossing his arms. 

A bang comes from the ceiling and Inpyo drops down, landing perfectly beside Hyunuk. “I was just waiting for you guys to fuck.” 

Bursting through the door are Sunghyun, Inho, and Isaac, all holding guns.   
“Sadly, we cannot have furries in this household..” Sunghyun says shaking his head in disaprovement.

“Yeah i also agree with that” Inho says as he gets his gun ready.

“Wait, I thought we were just telling them to be quiet. Not to stop being furries.” Isaac says. “Um… I can’t say that I’m against furries when I-“

“Youre what, Isaac.” Inho asks, gun in hand. “Dont tell me youre.. One of them..” 

Isaac hesitates, then shakes his head quickly. “It’s not like that, hyung, I promise. I just don’t want you to look down on me.”

Inho relaxes and looks Isaac in the eyes. “Isaac, the only thing I hate around here is furries. You can tell me anything.” 

Isaac breathes in, “Listen….. Inho, its different im not exactly a furry… im.. A scalie.. Im Larry the lizard”

Inho looks at him, confused. 

“A scalie?”

“Yes, hyung. Like… a furry but… a lizard.”

Inho doesn’t hesitate to shoot isaac directly in the chest.

Isaac falls onto the ground, holding onto his chest for dear life. Holy shit what the fuck is going on, i think to myself. 

Sunghyun grabs Isaac and takes him out the room. As he walked out, the last thing I heard Isaac say was “Selamat tinggal.”

We hear one last gunshot.

Oh my god they killed Isaac, those bastards.. 

I grab Sangwooks arm, we have to go, I dont want to risk me or my new husbands life... but my fursuit i cannot get it dirty. Fuck it. I start to run, pushing through Inho and Sunghyun the crazy ass maniacs with the guns. They chase us out the door and down the street, but we continue to run anyways. I think i know the directions to the N.Tic dorm, but at this rate i think we’re just running randomly.

I can feel my fursuit getting soaked with mud, as it just rained earlier today. I can’t hold back my tears as we sprint down the street. 

“You cant run for long you furry fucKS” Inho yells from behind us. All of in2it,(besides Isaac rip) people i thought i could trust are running after us. 

“We’re almost there, Yeontae hyung!” I hear sangwook yell from ahead of me. It is getting harder and harder to keep up in this suit, but I run as hard as I can. If not for my 1,200$ suit, then for Isaac. 

We finally make it to the house, Sangwook runs up the sttairs, pulling the spare key from under the mat and opening the door. He closes it and locks it behind him. 

We sigh, and laugh, but its not long before we realize, the other n.tic members are sitting at the table enjoying their lunch.

END CHAP1.


End file.
